Missing
by stickyghost
Summary: Persona 4 AU, Yosuke/Chie. Students have been suddenly dropping like flies, the town is covered in fog, and Yosuke has unfortunately become a victim. Probably will be violence in later chapters.


Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt. The sound of the alarm jolted Chie up, only for a second to pass to realize the sound was just her alarm. She honestly didn't care. She didn't care enough to get out of bed, let alone go to school today. She just wanted to fade away, she didn't care about anything or anyone anymore, ever since that phone call.

Ah yes, that rainy Wednesday night, when she heard her phone buzzing from a corner in the room. Dragging herself out of bed to pick it up, only to receive news she would have never seen from a mile away.

Yosuke was missing.

The dim-witted, perverted, jerk, Yosuke, had gone missing. Perhaps Chie wouldn't have been so alarmed about this, if it wasn't for the other cases of missing classmates that have been happening in the recent months. The scary part, every single one of those classmates have ended up dead. As soon as she got that call she ran all over town, searching the shopping district, the riverbed, hell, she even wandered through the entirety of Junes, hoping to stumble across that idiot hiding in the women's underwear section. Of course, she didn't find him. Why did she think she would? What an idiot she was, running off like that on a cold night like that, searching for someone she supposedly didn't give two shits about.

At first she had false hopes he'd come back, he had just wanted to get away for awhile and it was all a coincidence! She heard he was being bullied so it'd be natural for him to want to take a break right? ...Right? But as the days went by, she realized, Yosuke was probably dead, and bleeding out in some cold forgotten room with all the other victims. She felt bad about all the things she said to him, how she treated him the way she did, and most of all...how she couldn't even face her own feelings.

For the next few weeks she didn't go to school, she just lazed in bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did this get to her so bad? Yukiko was friends with Yosuke about the same as her...but she's still functioning properly... As the thought went through her head, she just got more and more depressed, until she realized she was crying again. Tears rolled down her face as she thought about every other student in that school that could have been taken away. Why Yosuke? Out of all of them why Yosuke? Yet another day spent moping in bed.

The next morning Chie woke to the sound of her buzzer again. She's skipped about 3 days of school now...that wasn't good. She finally decided that no matter how depressed she was, she couldn't afford to miss any more days of school. She pulled herself out of bed and slowly walked over to the window to gaze out. It was foggy, it's been really foggy lately. She thought of Yosuke again, but tried her best to push the thought down. She took a shower and got dressed, forced a piece of toast down her gullet and headed for school.

The streets seemed colder and quieter than usual. She saw some of her classmates while walking down the road and many of them gave her weird looks, too scared to walk up to her and ask "Where've you been?". She just put her head down and kept trudging to school. Man this was a bad idea, she forgot how weird this'd be, everyone's totally staring. "Chie?" Chie jumped 10 feet in the air and quickly spun around, terrified someone actually mustered up the courage to talk to her, only to see it was the person she needed to see most, Yukiko. "Chie...you're back? Are you ok? I was so worried!" Yukiko hadn't changed at all, she still had her beautiful long hair and smooth perfect skin. Her face scrunched up and looked like she was almost about to burst into tears. The couple attracted even more attention on the road, with Yukiko embracing her best friend in a long heartfelt hug. Chie attempted to pry her off, "Y-Yukiko….people are staring…." "Ah! Sorry!".

She let go and smoothed out her uniform, and continued walking with Chie to school by the riverbed. "Wh-where have you been? Rumors began spreading that you disappeared! Like all those other students..." Chie winced at the thought of him but regained her composure. "N-no I'm fine, I just skipped a few days. Man! I beat Morooka's pissed at me!" Chie tried her best to regain her usual cheery attitude, since seeing Yukiko again after so long lifted her spirits a little. Yukiko shot her a worried look, but smiled anyways. "Yeah you bet, he's been bad mouthing you all week…actually he's been bad mouthing everyone who's disappeared…" There she goes again. "H-huh...I see." The mood went back to an awkward silence again until Yukiko brought up the the dreaded topic. "So are you...ok? You know after...he went away?"

Unpleasant feelings came rushing back to her again. She didn't want to think about this right now. She didn't want to feel all this despair and heartache that made her want to curl up into a ball and die, or to go veering to the left and jump right into the river. Yukiko sensing the sudden vibes from Chie quickly changed the subject. "Oh, u-um, hey a new student transferred in! He's from the city, he's a...what do you say...dreamboat? Strong and silent?". Chie appreciating her friend's sensitivity, ignored her earlier question and decided to tease her about her choice of words. "Huuuh? A dreamboat, those were the words you chose to describe him?" she said in a drawn out, mocking tone. She managed to turn Yukiko beet red in mere seconds, (new record). "N-no! I-! I was just describing him in terms th-that you'd-!" Yukiko stuttered and gasped out, off put by Chie's sudden transition.

The gloomy atmosphere dissipated in a second, and the two joked and laughed all the way to school, thoughts of Yosuke currently at the back of Chie's head.

**~Author's Notes~**

This was something I started like 5 million years ago but didn't feel like finishing it. But I decided to pick it up again anyways! Cool! I dunno if I'll continue this probably since I'm a total sucker for sappy tragic romances,,,,


End file.
